Drowning Percy e Annabeth
by Love Anime Love
Summary: Um dia tedioso. Uma musica no ar. Sentir e viver o que a musica trás. Lembranças, desejos, amor. Uma simples musica diz tudo sobre você e muito mais do que queria saber, seu ponto franco e forte. Sua vida em pequenos acordes. Que te faz... Drowning.


Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Drowning

Olá tem algum monstro por ai? , meio-sangue pedindo entretenimento... Monstros, a onde estão quando se precisa de um... Não está entendendo, né? Ok, pergunta idiota...

Apresentando-me sou Percy Jackson, meio-sangue, filho de Poseidon o Deus dos mares e Oceanos...

Estou na sala de casa... Apartamento, em frete a uma TV desligada e com dois travesseiros tampando meus ouvidos, por quê? Simples, minhas vizinhas ADORAM ouvir música na maior altura, elas escutam de tudo que tenham homens cantando, segundo minha mãe todos os cantores são bonitos, fala sério... Hoje é a vez de Backstreet Boys, nada contra, pelo contrario até que eles têm algumas músicas... Hum, legal, mais bem que elas poderiam escutar mais baixo...

E por que você não pede pra elas abaixarem? Eu pedi e em troca elas aumentaram ainda mais o som, que s... Hrum... Será que mais ninguém se incomoda com esse barulho... E ai idiota por que não levanta e sai do Apartamento? Excelente pergunta, mas minha mãe hoje de manhã simplesmente me disse que quando eu chegasse da faculdade – já tenho 20 anos – era para esperar ela chegar antes de eu ir buscar minha namorada Annabeth no Olímpo, – sabe ela está quase terminando a reforma no Olimpo – como sempre faço, perguntei por que, ela disse "Só me espere."

Falando... Melhor pensando nela, ela está atrasada deveria ter chegado há uns 15 minutos...

– Coloca Drowning agora... – literalmente grita uma das minhas vizinhas.

Será que elas têm algum tipo de problema? Bem que da vontade de af... Ah porque eu não pensei nisso antes, que lugar melhor para um filho de Poseidon do que a água?...

Até que o toque dessa música é... Legalzinho.

_**Don't pretend you're sorry**__**  
**__**I know you're not**__**  
**__**You know you got the power**__**  
**__**To make me weak inside**__**  
**__**Girl, you leave me breathless**__**  
**__**But it's okay**__**  
**__**'Cause you are my survival**__**  
**__**Now hear me say**__**  
**__**I can't imagine life without your love**__**  
**__**Even forever don't seem like long enough**_

_Não finja que está arrependida__  
__Sei que você não está__  
__Você sabe que tem o poder__  
__De me enfraquecer por dentro__  
__Garota, você me deixa sem fôlego__  
__Mas tudo bem__  
__Porque você é a minha sobrevivência__  
__Agora ouça-me dizer__  
__Não posso imaginar a vida sem seu amor__  
__Mesmo pra sempre, não parece tempo suficiente_

Não pude evitar sorrir, literalmente Annabeth sabe como usar esse poder em mim...

_**Flash Back on...**_

De um simples passeio no Central Park em Nova York, Annabeth usou aquele olhar profundo olhando direto pra mim e disse que queria passar o fim de semana em Washington, inocência a minha imaginar que a gente ia aproveitar o namoro...

Agora estou no meio National Mall, – é um amplo espaço a céu aberto compreendido entre o Capitólio e o Monumento de Washington, no centro administrativo de Washington, DC – Só podia ser a Annabeth pra mi trazer a um lugar desses...

– O que foi Cabeça de Alga, eu não pedi pra você vir.

Nem percebi que avia parado e pela cara da Annabeth eu provavelmente estaria com cara de desânimo total.

– Hei... Pediu sim...

– Não me lembro de ter falado nada, a não ser que queria passar o fim de semana aqui.

Agora ela faz cara de inocente...

– É não falou, – tive que concordar. – Só usou aquele olhar...

– Eu não. – disse levantando as mãos em forma defensiva tentando não rir.

Abaixou a mão, deu aquele sorriso que eu amo e veio em minha direção depositou um suave beijo em meus lábios e me abraçou.

– Hum... Sei! – retribui o abraço e escutei um sorrisinho sendo abafado por uma tosse vindo dela. – Que tal a gente fazer outra coisa em...

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim e me calou com um beijo. Ela se afastou de novo, o que eu não gostei, e olhou nos meus olhos. Droga ela tá usando aquele olhar...

– Vamos continuar o Tour?

Eu respirei bem fundo e não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou nos meus lábios, ela sempre consegue o que quer de mim.

– Vamos.

_**Flash Back off**_

_**Chorus:**__**  
**__**'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in**__**  
**__**And my heart beats again**__**  
**__**Baby, I can't help it**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**__**  
**__**Everytime I try to rise above**__**  
**__**I'm swept away by love**__**  
**__**Baby, I can't help it**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**_

_Refrão:__  
__Toda vez que eu respiro, eu te recebo__  
__E meu coração bate de novo__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor__  
__Toda vez que tento voltar à tona__  
__Sou arrebatado pelo amor__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor_

Nem reparei que estava no meu quarto olhando o foto que tiramos perto do reflexo do Monumento de Washington ano passado.

_**Maybe I'm a drifter**__**  
**__**Maybe not**__**  
**__**'Cause I long for the safety**__**  
**__**Of flowing freely in your arms**__**  
**__**I don't need another lifeline**__**  
**__**It's not for me**__**  
**__**'Cause only you can save me**__**  
**__**Oh, can't you see?**__**  
**__**I can't imagine life without your love**__**  
**__**And even forever don't seem like long enough**__**  
**__**(don't seem like long enough, girl)**_

_Talvez eu seja alguém sem destino__  
__Talvez não__  
__Pois almejo pela segurança__  
__De flutuar livremente em seus braços__  
__Não preciso de outro modo de vida__  
__Isso não é para mim__  
__Porque só você pode me salvar__  
__Oh, você não consegue ver?__  
__Não posso imaginar a vida sem seu amor__  
__E mesmo pra sempre, não parece tempo suficiente__  
__(não parece tempo suficiente, garota)_

Antigamente eu não imaginava que Annabeth fosse significar tanto pra mim quanto significa agora, não posso imaginar minha vida sem ela, foi por ela que recusei a imortalidade e foi à melhor coisa que eu fiz.

_**Chorus:**__**  
**__**'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in**__**  
**__**And my heart beats again**__**  
**__**Baby I can't help it**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**__**  
**__**And everytime I try to rise above**__**  
**__**I'm swept away by your love**__**  
**__**Baby I can't help it**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**_

_Refrão:__  
__Porque toda vez que eu respiro, eu te recebo__  
__E meu coração bate de novo__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor__  
__Toda vez que tento voltar à tona__  
__Sou arrebatado pelo amor__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor_

– Percy? –virei com tudo para ver a pessoa daquela voz muito familiar pra mim.

Realmente recusar a imortalidade foi à melhor coisa que eu fiz na minha curta, mas turbulenta vida. Na minha frente, Annabeth está parada olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Não consigo desviar os meus olhos dos delas, aqueles olhos cinza me deixam sem palavras, sem reação, só consigo encará-los de volta.

_**Go on and pull me under**__**  
**__**Cover me with dreams, yeah**__**  
**__**Love me mouth to mouth now**__**  
**__**You know I can't resist**__**  
**__**'Cause you're the air that I breathe**_

_Vá em frente e me puxe pra baixo__  
__Cubra-me com sonhos, yeah__  
__Me ame boca-a-boca agora__  
__Você sabe que não posso resistir__  
__Porque você é o ar que eu respiro_

Não sei como, mas num instante estava com a testa colada na dela, sem desviar olhar, coloquei a mão em sua nuca e a beijei.

_**Chorus:**__**  
**__**Everytime I breathe I take you in**__**  
**__**(everytime I breathe, yeah)**__**  
**__**And my heart beats again**__**  
**__**Baby, I can't help it**__**  
**__**(baby, I can't help it)**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**__**  
**__**And everytime I try to rise above**__**  
**__**I'm swept away by love**__**  
**__**Baby, I can't help it**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**__**  
**__**Baby, I can't help it**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**__**  
**__**You got me drowning**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**__**  
**__**Baby I can't help it **__**  
**__**(I can't help it, can't help it, no no)**__**  
**__**Everytime I breathe I take you in **__**  
**__**(yeah I do)**__**  
**__**And my heart beats again**__**  
**__**Baby I can't help it **__**  
**__**(baby I can't help it)**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**__**  
**__**And everytime I try to rise above**__**  
**__**(everytime I try to rise, rise above)**__**  
**__**I'm swept away by love**__**  
**__**Baby I can't help it**__**  
**__**You keep me drowning in your love**_

_Refrão:__  
__Toda vez que eu respiro, eu te recebo__  
__(toda vez que eu respiro, sim)__  
__E meu coração bate de novo__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__(baby, não posso evitar)__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor__  
__Toda vez que tento voltar à tona__  
__Sou arrebatado pelo amor__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor__  
__Conseguiu me afogar__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Não posso evitar, não, não__  
__Porque toda vez que eu respiro, eu te recebo__  
__(te recebo)__  
__E meu coração bate de novo__  
__Baby, não posso evitar__  
__(baby, não posso evitar)__  
__Você me mantém afogando em seu amor__  
__Toda vez que tento voltar à tona__  
__Sou arrebatado pelo amor_

_Baby, não posso evitar__  
__Você me mantém afogando no seu amor_

Sinceramente não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou adorando o fato dela estar aqui.

FIM

Percy Jackson e os outros personagens desse songfic, no caso só o Percy e a Annabeth, são de Rick Riordan.

A letra e a tradução da música foram tiradas do site vagalume e sobre o National Mall e o Monumento de Washington tudo da Wikipédia.

Esse é o primeiro songfic que faço espero que tenham gostado e se puderem deixem comentário.


End file.
